La Estación Central
by Belavampiresoul
Summary: Y es extraño, porque estamos totalmente concentrados en libros cuyas palabras no entendemos, simplemente maravillados por lo que son, porque aunque se vean tan diferentes, cuentan la misma historia.


Es un día caluroso de mediados de verano. La estación de trenes está totalmente congestionada.

Es maravilloso cómo durante esta época las calles de toda Europa se llenan de extranjeros.

Los turistas contrastan entre la multitud. Las conversaciones en decenas de idiomas fluyen casi armoniosamente. Gente de todas las edades y de todas partes del mundo se reúnen en las ciudades para saciar su deseo por conocer y experimentar cosas nuevas.

Incluyéndome.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se hizo. Mi tren debe estar por salir, y no tengo idea de cuál es ni en dónde tengo que abordar.

Me dirijo a la taquilla más cercana para buscar ayuda, pero cuando me dispongo a pedirle información sobre mi tren a la señorita que está del otro lado del cristal, me doy cuenta de algo demasiado obvio.

No sé hablar francés.

Mierda.

Miro una vez más el reloj y siento pánico. Faltan cinco minutos para que cierren las compuertas de mi tren y no sé a dónde debo ir. Ni puedo preguntar. Mierda.

Lo único que se me ocurre es intentar pedirle ayuda en inglés. Pero es en vano. No tiene idea de lo que estoy diciendo, simplemente me mira con altanería y aparta la mirada de mí. Maravilloso.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

De repente siento que algo me choca por detrás y se escucha un golpe seco. Giro buscando la procedencia de dicho sonido y me encuentro con un hombre sobándose la frente con cara de disgusto mientras murmulla en francés. Aparentemente es un chico joven, por lo corto de estatura que es.

Le pregunto si está bien en inglés, pero lo único que recibo es una mirada que pudiese haberme matado. Por lo menos parece que me entendió. Después de todo él fue quien se chocó contra mí, pude no haberle preguntado nada, no es mi problema.

Un momento.

Sabe francés, entiende inglés. Bingo.

-Uhm, ¿Hola? ¿Puedes entenderme?-Pregunto, mejor asegurarme de que lo hace, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, maldición.

-Obviamente que puedo. Y ojalá que no. Dios, que golpe me di-Me responde en un inglés perfecto.

-¡Sí me entiendes!-Grito, probablemente con más emoción de la debida, pero realmente me da igual lo que este tipo piense de mi, sólo quiero encontrar mi tren.- ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito abordar un tren en, uhm, ahora mismo, y no sé a dónde ir. Traté de pedir ayuda, pero no puedo hablar francés.

-Como sea, pero muévete, yo también debería estar abordando ahora, pero aquí estoy, perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Saco el pasaje de mi bolsillo y se lo enseño. Luego de unos segundos su expresión se vuelve de profunda molestia, y suelta un suspiro. Me devuelve el trozo de papel bruscamente y empieza a caminar hacia el frente. No entiendo, ¿no dijo que sí me iba a ayudar? Odio a este tipo. A este paso ya habré perdido el tren.

De repente se voltea hacia mí.

-¿No vienes?-Me pregunta, sin emoción.-Nuestro tren sale en nada.

Ah. Ahora veo.

Tal vez no lo odio tanto.

Después de todo el tipo sí me ayudo. Y eso que pensaba que era un total imbécil. Bueno, que me haya ayudado no significa que no lo sea. Porque, sinceramente, tiene toda la pinta.

Como sea, no me interesa. Ahora mismo estoy en un cómodo compartimiento del tren, yo sólo. Pronto estaré en Ámsterdam.

De verdad no deja de parecerme increíble la facilidad que se tiene en Europa para viajar. Literalmente, puedes estar en cualquier sitio en cuestión de horas. Sin aeropuertos insoportables, sin tener que lidiar con pasaportes e inmigraciones y subirse en aviones. Sin mencionar que es muchísimo más barato viajar en tren. Además de que puedes admirar muchos lugares hermosos desde las ventanas de la locomotora.

Pronto, el tren se pone en marcha.

Luego de aproximadamente diez minutos de tranquilidad, escucho la puerta del compartimiento deslizarse y volteo a ver quién es, y no podría haberme sorprendido más.

El tipo de antes, otra vez. ¿Qué querrá? Creo que me dejó bastante claro lo mucho que le desagrado, y eso que sólo estuvimos juntos cinco minutos. De todas maneras, cuando veo que simplemente se queda parado en la puerta, sin decir nada y viéndome con la misma expresión de fastidio de antes, no puedo quedarme callado.

-Eh, ¿se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto en inglés.

-Los demás compartimientos están llenos. Créeme, yo tampoco quisiera tener que lidiar contigo, ni con nadie, pero aparentemente la suerte no está de mi lado. Ups, qué desgracia.-Me responde mientras cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido y se sienta en frente de mí.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿En serio trata a todo el mundo así? ¿O soy yo? Pero si ni siquiera me conoce. Quién se cree. Alguien tiene que bajarlo del pedestal en el que cree que está, y espero no tener que hacerlo yo.

Van a ser las tres horas más largas de mi vida.

En fin, no tiene caso pelear. Si no hay ningún otro lugar disponible, pues qué se hace. Tampoco creo que haya sido apropósito si me detesta tanto.

Los minutos se hacen eternos. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero a él no parece molestarle, a diferencia de mí. Me incomoda. Intento distraerme mirando por la ventana, pero puedo sentir sus penetrantes ojos en mí. Dios, si no va a decir nada, ¡¿por qué simplemente no me ignora y ya?!

No puedo soportarlo. Maldita sea mi imprudencia.

-Este, ¿cómo te llamas?-Digo. Sé que me debo ver bastante patético en este momento, y la forma en la que pregunto no ayuda en nada.

Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, levanta las cejas y me ve con superioridad. Debí haberme quedado callado. Ya qué.

-Levi.

Wow, respondió. Realmente pensé que no iba a hacerlo, e iba a sentirme aún más idiota. Si eso es posible. Levi. Qué nombre más inusual. No suena muy francés. Bueno, nadie ha dicho que sea francés. Pero si lo parece. Ahora que me doy cuenta, en todo este tiempo estaba tan avergonzado e incómodo por la situación que ni siquiera había parado a detallarlo.

Lo primero que noté fue su estatura. Es difícil de ignorar, la verdad. Mide como un metro y medio. Al principio pensé que era un crío lo que se había tropezado conmigo, pero no. Vaya sorpresa. Bueno, en realidad, los franceses no son muy altos que digamos. Al común le saco una cabeza de estatura fácilmente, o tal vez yo soy muy alto. Puede que él sí sea francés.

Lo siguiente de lo que me di cuenta, es que tiene unos ojos rasgados de un gris hermoso. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, son verdaderamente bonitos.

Después está su particular cabello, por llamarlo de alguna forma, ya que es bastante raro. Es extremadamente lacio, negro azabache y pulcro. Pero, está todo rasurado por la parte de abajo. Y aunque suene absurdo, se ve bien.

Maldita sea, es atractivo. Mucho. Y no me había dado cuenta. Aplausos para mí. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malhumorado? Si no lo fuese, me atrevería a decir que se acerca bastante a la perfección, aunque mida un metro y medio.

Creo que otra vez me quedé ensimismado durante mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta, porque me está mirando como si estuviese esperando algo.

-¿Eres idiota?-Es lo primero que logro escuchar. Tanta amabilidad de su parte me abruma.

-¿Ah?-En medio de la confusión es lo único que consigo decir. Sí debo ser idiota.

-Te he preguntado tu nombre tres veces, pero has estado mirándome como si fuese un pedazo de carne durante los últimos cinco minutos.

-Eren-Susurro. Luego aclaro mi voz y agrego- Eren Yeager-Mi acento se marca muchísimo, debe haber sonado extraño.

-¿Alemán?-Vuelve a preguntar. De verdad está esforzándose por entablar una conversación más o menos normal, estoy sorprendido. Capaz no es tan malo después de todo.

-Sí-Contesto rápidamente, sonriendo. Él aparta la mirada y se concentra en el paisaje. Los distintos tonos verdosos de la naturaleza se mezclan gracias a la velocidad a la que vamos. El cielo está despejado, pero a medida que nos acercamos a la Costa de los Países Bajos, cambia. Se vuelve más frío y la oscuridad se va abriendo paso a nuestro alrededor.

Luego de una hora de trayecto, las figuras se vuelven indistinguibles al otro lado del cristal, aunque a Levi parece no importarle. No ha apartado la mirada de la ventana ni un momento. Realmente no parece que estuviese mirando hacia fuera. Se siente ausente, por decirlo de alguna forma. Perdido en sí mismo.

No puedo evitar fijar mi vista en él cada cierto tiempo. Es una imagen casi etérea. Su piel es extremadamente pálida y contrasta con el color negro del abrigo que lleva puesto. Una de sus manos bajo el mentón donde apoya su cabeza; y sus delicadas facciones, ojos perdidos que emanan melancolía.

Parece una pintura. Me gustaría poder seguir observándole, pero eso sería extraño, supongo. Aunque el arte existe para ser admirado.

Para distraerme, saco un libro de mi bolso y lo dejo en la fría superficie de la mesa mientras intento ordenar el interior de mi equipaje. El libro, es viejo y está cayéndose a pedazos, pero es uno de mis favoritos desde que era niño y me gustaría conservarlo lo más que pueda. Es de color marrón y el título está escrito en una tipografía muy cursiva y delicada, en dorado. Sin embargo, de lo antiguo que es, el nombre del autor se ha borrado y sólo puede leerse vagamente el título que lleva.

Cuando voy a tomar el libro para empezar mi lectura, me doy cuenta de que Levi apartó por primera vez la mirada de la ventana y está observando fijamente el viejo libro con curiosidad.

Nuevamente, no dice nada, pero en sus ojos se nota que tiene ganas de hacerlo.

-Die unendliche voz está carrasposa y es un millón de veces más grave cuando hablo en mi idioma natal. Él se sobresalta un poco al escucharme, y me mira con desconcierto.

-Ah, lo siento-Me detengo un momento para aclarar mi garganta- Es La Historia Interminable-Vuelvo a hablar-Suelo olvidar que no todo el mundo habla alemán-.

Su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa e incredulidad, agarra uno de sus bolsos, y luego de unos segundos, también saca un libro y lo coloca sobre el centro de la mesa, junto al mío. Ambos son del mismo tamaño, pero el suyo no está tan despedazado. Es de color azul marino, y la tipografía de los dos, curiosamente, es igual. El título de la obra está en francés, por lo que no entiendo lo que dice, pero más abajo leo el nombre del autor, (que es lo único que entiendo) y quedo atónito.

-¿Michael Ende? , aunque es obvio, pero estoy un poco desconcertado.-¿L'histoire sans fin?-Trato de decir el nombre pero fracaso completamente. Mi intento de francés da pena, y le sonrío nerviosamente al hombre que está frente a mí en un intento por no parecer tan idiota. Fracaso otra vez, ya que él se cubre los labios con una de sus manos, tratando inútilmente de esconder una mueca burlona. Mi sonrisa se convierte en una sincera cuando veo cómo se le ilumina el rostro de repente. Al final suelto una pequeña carcajada y vuelvo a hablar.

-¿Es el mismo libro?-Pregunto, y él afirma con rapidez. Ha dejado de sonreír, pero tampoco tiene la misma expresión de fastidio de antes, simplemente es más relajada, sin perder seriedad.

-Que casualidad, ¿no crees?-Sujeto su libro entre mis manos y lo abro en la primera página distraídamente. Como es obvio, no entiendo nada, pero es un ejemplar muy lindo de la obra, y sólo busco admirarlo. Él hace lo mismo, pero parece temeroso de que mí libro se vaya a despedazar si lo toca demasiado.

Por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos habla. Y es extraño, porque estamos totalmente concentrados en libros cuyas palabras no entendemos, simplemente maravillados por lo que son, porque aunque se vean tan diferentes, cuentan la misma historia.

De pronto, rompemos el silencio.

-Es mi libro favorito-Decimos al unísono, y nuestras miradas se cruzan una vez mas. Después de tantas coincidencias, ya ni siquiera nos sorprendemos, simplemente sonreímos un poco avergonzados; pero la incomodidad en la que estábamos envueltos al principio del viaje ha desaparecido casi por completo, y ahora dentro del compartimiento sólo se percibe una extraña aura de confidencialidad.

-Mi madre siempre me leía esto cuando era pequeño. No importa cuántas veces lo hiciera. Cuando terminaba, sólo le pedía que me lo leyera otra vez.-No sé porqué le digo esto, simplemente lo hago, y continúo hablando al ver que no parece fastidiarle.-Lo hizo como un millón de veces-Sonrío.- Hasta que aprendí a leer. Es raro. El autor de este libro es de Baviera, y parece que fuera algo que, si eres alemán, tienes que haber leído al menos una vez, pero realmente no mucha gente lo ha hecho.-Cierro el libro y lo pongo sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué hay de ti?- Le pregunto. Tal vez logre mantener la conversación viva un poco más, o tal vez simplemente me ignore de nuevo. Quién sabe. Probablemente sea la segunda.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, me responde.

-Uh, bueno. Nunca fui a la escuela, toda mi vida recibí clases en casa. Supongo que por eso tenía demasiado tiempo libre cuando era un crío. Y tampoco es que fuese lo que podríamos llamar sociable, pero eso nunca me molestó. Siempre prefería quedarme leyendo en casa a estar correteando por ahí.-Se detuvo un momento e hizo una mueca de resignación.-Había muchos libros en casa, me topé con este por casualidad, y cuando lo terminé, se convirtió en mi obra favorita.

Tenía ganas de preguntar más sobre su vida. Por alguna razón me interesaba. Después de todo, esta persona no era tan desagradable como me pareció al principio. Pero si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que iba a sonar imprudente, así que preferí quedarme callado.

Miro mi reloj. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que abandonamos París. Ha oscurecido completamente y pronto estaremos en Ámsterdam. Con lo ajetreado que ha sido el día, me salté todas las comidas sin darme cuenta. Y ahora, estoy muriendo de hambre. Así que sin decir nada me levanto y camino hacia la puerta del compartimiento, pero al abrirla noto que Levi me está viendo desde su asiento, y me doy cuenta de que irme sin decir nada no es muy apropiado. Ops.

-Voy a buscar algo de comer, ¿quieres algo? –Pregunto despreocupado mirándole desde la puerta. Él saca algo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y lo tiende hacia mí. Lo veo y es un billete de diez euros.- ¿Puedes traerme un café negro? Grande.-Me mira expectante. Su voz suena más como una demanda que como una petición, pero no me molesta.

No agarro el billete. Sólo le sonrío y abandono el compartimiento.

Cuando regreso, traigo conmigo una bandeja con dos cafés grandes y un plato con dos crepes de chocolate. Desde fuera del compartimiento, veo que Levi está leyendo con la espalda apoyada de la ventana y las piernas sobre el asiento. Luce concentrado y no me gustaría tener que interrumpirlo, pero no puedo deslizar la puerta con la bandeja en las manos, y si lo intento probablemente termine haciendo un desastre.

Golpeo con el pie la puerta y el sonido hace que Levi me vea y entienda lo que pido. Deja el libro sobre la mesa y trepa por el asiento hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para deslizar la puerta sin tener que levantarse. Luego, regresa a la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes, pero no agarra el libro de nuevo.

Entré y dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa, luego me volví para cerrar la puerta y me senté. Él no se había movido, por lo que no había agarrado todavía su café. Lo miré expectante, pero no se movió. Entonces, simplemente le arrimé el vaso de anime y me vio dubitativo.

-Gracias.-Me dijo en un susurro, y yo le sonreí amablemente. Me concentré nuevamente en la bandeja. Y ahora que tenía esas apetecibles crepes frente a mí me di cuenta de lo verdaderamente hambriento que me encontraba.

Cuando me acerco los cubiertos a la boca para darle la tan ansiada mordida, Levi me está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Y me quedó con los labios ligeramente abiertos, pero en vez de empezar a comer, hablo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto. Mi mirada va del plato a él repetidas veces, y luego agrego-¿No te gustó el café?

-No, no es eso. El café está perfecto.-Dice. Lo miro esperando a que diga algo más, y parece entender porque inmediatamente continúa hablando.-Es sólo que-Hace una pausa y señala la ventana.-Son como las diez de la noche, y estás comiendo crepes con chocolate.-Levanta las cejas y yo sigo sin entender el punto.

-Eh, ¿y? ¿No eres francés? –Hago una pausa.-Las crepes son francesas ¿no? ¡Vive le France!-Digo de nuevo con mi patético intento de francés.-Además son deliciosas.

El sonríe y hasta suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?-Sigue sonriendo levemente.-Que sea francés no significa que sólo coma crepes y tortillas de huevo con pan y vino.-Se detiene a pensar por un momento.-La verdad es que muy pocas veces como esas cosas.

-¿Estás bromeando?-Digo, incrédulo.-Amo el vino. No más que la cerveza, claro, pero está bien.-No he probado mi comida todavía, así que vuelvo a levantar los cubiertos y me llevo el pedazo que había dejado cortado a los labios. Lo saboreo. Es dulce, pero no empalaga. Se deshace apenas lo pones en tu boca. Están realmente deliciosas.

Le ofrezco a Levi por educación, pero él me mira con asco y sólo dice algo de lo antihigiénico que es comer de los mismos cubiertos, o de las bacterias. No sé, estoy disfrutando demasiado mis crepes para entender lo que balbucea.

Al terminar de comer, los altavoces del tren se activan y empieza a sonar la voz de una mujer hablando en inglés con un acento extranjero muy marcado.

_-Se les informa a todos los pasajeros que estaremos llegando a la Estación Central de Ámsterdam durante los próximos veinte minutos. Por favor, localice todo su equipaje y prepárese para evacuar. Gracias por preferir nuestros servicios, y que tengan un feliz viaje. Tot ziens!_

Cuando el mensaje finaliza, empiezo a juntar todo mi equipaje, que no es demasiado. Sólo una maleta y un bolso de viaje. Levi hace lo mismo. A diferencia de mi, él lleva dos bolsos de viajero, aunque de mayor tamaño que el mío. Pero por su estatura no puedo evitar preguntar si quiere ayuda, y sólo recibo una mirada mortal de su parte.

Al cumplirse los veinte minutos aproximadamente, sentimos como poco a poco el tren reduce la velocidad, hasta finalmente detenerse. Nos levantamos de nuestros puestos y nos disponemos a salir.

Levi abandona el compartimiento antes que yo, pero al echar una última mirada alrededor del lugar para asegurarme de no haber olvidado nada, noto que él dejó su libro sobre la mesa, así que me apresuro a tomarlo y lo guardo dentro de mi bolso.

Salgo rápido del tren para tratar de alcanzar a Levi y devolverle su libro. Al principio, no logro localizarlo entre la multitud de personas que se aglomera en la estación de trenes, pero luego, veo a unos diez metros a la pequeña figura, que resalta por su estatura.

Está dándome la espalda, y aparentemente leyendo un cartel que cuelga desde una pared. Cuando llego a su lado, veo que tiene el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos rasgados parecen de la mitad de su tamaño normal ahora, y cuando fijo la vista en el cartel noto porqué se ve tan disgustado.

Está en holandés.

-¿Por qué en un lugar tan turístico como Ámsterdam no tienen los anuncios en inglés?-De repente le escucho hablar y de verdad noto lo enfadado que está.-No lo entiendo.

-Eh, ¿te ayudo?-Pregunto. De todas formas, si él no me hubiese ayudado probablemente estaría durmiendo en una plaza de París en este momento.

Él me voltea a ver sin suavizar el ceño.

-¿Sabes holandés?-Dice fríamente. No parece una pregunta, porque lo dice sin un tono específico. Pero asumo que lo es.

-No exactamente.-Respondo.-Pero se parece mucho al alemán. Es fácil cuando te acostumbras. Supongo.-Agrego, mirando despreocupadamente el cartel.- ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

-Al Barbizon Palace.

Nunca antes había estado en Ámsterdam, así que al escuchar el nombre del hotel no tenía idea de dónde se localizaba. Menos mal que podía entender el mapa que estaba frente a mi, porque sino, yo también tendría muchos problemas para encontrar el lugar en donde me iba a hospedar.

Cuando vi en el mapa un punto azul que decía "NH Barbizon Palace" debajo, noté que literalmente estaba en frente de la estación. Me pareció un poco extraño que Levi no haya podido ser capaz de encontrarlo por sí mismo. No era tan difícil. Había un punto gigantesco que marcaba la Estación Central (en donde estábamos en ese momento) y justo en frente estaba la marca que indicaba la localización del hotel. En fin, aproveché para buscar mi hotel en el mapa, y rápidamente di con él. Estaba un poco más lejos de la estación, pero no demasiado.

Miré a Levi y le dije que su hotel estaba a menos de cinco minutos de la estación, y nos pusimos en marcha. Aunque era entrada la noche, la ciudad estaba iluminada y había mucho movimiento en las calles. A mí alrededor, veía a un montón de personas caminando, compartiendo en los bares, artistas en cada esquina y músicos por doquier. No pude disfrutar de la primera impresión que la ciudad me brindaba durante mucho tiempo, ya que llegamos al hotel rápidamente, y lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto.

Pensaba que me iba a encontrar con un hotel normal. Bueno, pero normal. Pero en frente de mi se alzaba una construcción de un marrón tenue y columnas blancas, que combinaba la modernidad con elementos históricos de muchos siglos de antigüedad. No tenía que ser un genio para darme cuenta de que debía ser un hotel bastante costoso. Y si por fuera me había dejado sin palabras, por dentro quedé maravillado.

La recepción era muy amplia. El piso era del estilo de un tablero de ajedrez, y los muebles en todos rojos resaltaban con el blanco de las columnas y el diseño del piso. Había algunos muebles color caoba, todos de un estilo muy elegante y combinados armoniosamente.

Por dentro, el hotel contrarrestaba totalmente con la ciudad. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y cuidado, y no estaba abarrotado de personas.

Nos acercamos a un amplio escritorio pegado a la última pared frente a la entrada del hotel. Una mujer joven y rubia nos recibió en holandés, y le devolvimos el saludo. Levi como pudo, en un intento de holandés bastante cómico, y yo en alemán.

-Eh, bueno, ¿cuál es tu número de reservación?-Le pregunté. La mujer estaba esperando porque dijésemos algo. Levi sacó su pasaporte de uno de sus bolsillos, y de dentro sacó una tarjeta de crédito. Pero no cualquier tarjeta de crédito. Era una American Express negra. Sí, negra. De las más caras. Sí. Levi era millonario, aparentemente.

Con mi cara de incredulidad vi cómo le tendía la tarjeta a la mujer que estaba del otro lado del mostrador, y esta la tomó junto con el pasaporte como si fuese lo más común del mundo. Yo seguía con la misma cara, pero no dije nada. La expresión de fastidio del otro era suficiente para mantenerme callado. Además, a las personas no les gusta que comenten sobre la cantidad de dinero que poseen. Supongo. Aunque si yo tuviese una American Express negra, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Luego de registrar el número del pasaporte de Levi en la computadora, la mujer puso una tarjeta (la llave de la habitación) sobre el mostrador, devolviendo las pertenencias del él en el proceso.

Cuando guardó su pasaporte y la tarjeta de crédito, nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Y nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que finalmente Levi habló.

-Bueno…-Comenzó diciendo.-Gracias.-Dijo, con una muy leve sonrisa.-Adiós.-Susurró. Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Por un momento me sentí perdido, por decirlo de alguna forma, y me quedé parado en medio de la recepción viendo cómo se alejaba cada vez más. Pronto, simplemente yo también me giré y salí de allí.

Las calles seguían congestionadas, y la emoción que sentí la primera vez que me adentré en la ciudad desapareció por completo. De repente todo el cansancio acumulado del día me cayó sobre los hombros, y lo único que quería hacer era llegar pronto a mi hotel y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

El lugar en donde iba a quedarme durante mi viaje era mucho menos lujoso que el hotel en el que había estado más temprano. Lo cual sinceramente no me molestaba. Que fuese menos costoso no significaba que fuese malo, sólo era eso, regular.

Sin mayor problema me dirigí al hombre que atendía la recepción. Él en holandés, por supuesto, y yo en alemán. Ninguno de los dos tuvo mayor problema para entender lo que el otro decía.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi habitación, entré y me lancé sobre la cama matrimonial que estaba en el medio del cuarto. No era excesivamente grande, ni pequeño. Perfecto para una sola persona. Las sábanas de la cama eran de color azul oscuro. Había dos puertas. Una, llevaba hacia una terraza que permitía ver toda la ciudad. La otra puerta, era el baño, supuse.

Agarré mi bolso para buscar mi caja de cigarrillos dentro, pero tan pronto como metí la mano, sentí una superficie dura. Saqué lo que era y lo vi. Mierda. El libro. No le devolví el libro a Levi. Y esa fue precisamente la razón por la que fui corriendo a buscarlo después de que bajé del tren. ¿Por qué soy tan despistado? La única razón por la que no he perdido la cabeza es porque la tengo pegada al cuerpo.

Agarré los cigarrillos y el libro y me dirigí al balcón. Me apoyé de la baranda y encendí un cigarro. Abrí el libro con la otra mano y vi algo que no había notado la primera vez que lo tuve entre mis manos.

En la primera página, había algo escrito en una caligrafía cursiva perfecta.

_Ce livre est la propriété de Levi A. Rivaille_

-Levi A. Rivaille-Susurré para nadie en particular, y luego le di una calada al cigarrillo.

No tenía ni idea de qué significaba lo demás, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Mañana tendría que darme un paseíto por el hotel de nuevo.

Y por alguna razón, una sensación de calor se posó en mi pecho.


End file.
